


Doorway

by sistabro



Series: Selections from a Purgatory Bestiary [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistabro/pseuds/sistabro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a way in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorway

[ ](http://dornob.com/exploding-tunnel-house-art-installation-project/)

It's only later, when the screams -- human screams, he can tell -- start up behind him, that Sam realizes he forgot to close the door. He probably should feel bad about that, but Dean is finally in reach again and he can't bring himself to care. After a lifetime of it, he's dead tired of pulling stupid people out of their own messes; if he had to deal with crawling out of the rubble of his own mistakes, maybe they should, too. Intent on finding a trail, he doesn't even notice when the screams stop a few minutes later.


End file.
